cpfandomfandomcom-20200216-history
Soland
Soland is a country located in the Northern Hemisphere. It is a very popular travel destination, with many tasty examples of Solandian food and the hit tourist destination Solara Beach. The country has many large cities, such as the capital Ansi. It is also home to many Puffle species. There are 8,110,350 people in Soland. The national airports of Soland, located in Solara and Ansi, are used very frequently by penguins going places. History Soland was discovered in 1766 by Stonehopper II, who claimed in for Froatia. It declared independence in 1864 from Froatia because of a small war over who had better penguins. On May 30, 1994, a large earthquake occured, but thankfully no one died or got hurt because of proper protection. Military The Solandian military has 25,000 soldiers, 25 armored cars, 15 tanks, 35 helicopters, 20 planes, and 75 ships. Transport Transport is very good with many paved roads. The national airline, SolandAir, was founded in 1967 because penguins wanted to fly places without having to cross country boundaries in cars. In Ansi, AnsiMetro is a major route of transportation. Government The government is fair and democratic. Culture Television Almost every home in Soland has at least one T.V. There are many channels to watch. Before 1953, Soland produced many movies with its main production base, Films Soland. On May 3, 1953, the Great Hurricane of 1953 came and destroyed most of the studios. But on September 30, 1953, SolandMovies was founded. It produces many movies, up to 90 in a year. Official Television Channels * Channel 1 - Soland 1 '''- News for adults. * '''Channel 2 - Soland 2 - Music. * Channel 3 - Soland 3 - Reality shows. * Channel 4 - Soland Cooking '''- Cooking channel. * '''Channel 5 - Soland Home - Home renovation shows. * Channel 6 - Soland 4 - Mothers and fathers- parenting tips. * Channel 7 - Soland Baby Chick '''- Shows for 1-4 year old chicks. * '''Channel 8 - Soland Chick - Shows for 5-11 year olds. * Channel 9 - Soland Teen - Shows for 12-18 year olds. * Channel 10 - Soland 18 '- Shows for adults only. * '''Channel 11 - PolishTV '- TV in Polish. * '''Channel 12 - FinnishTV - TV in Finnish. * Channel 13 - Soland Classics - Shows from 1990 and before. * Channel 14 - Soland Movie '- Movies. * '''Channel 15 - Soland Fit '- Physical activities. * '''Channel 16 - Soland Mom - Tips for penguins about to have chicks. * Channel 17 - Fashion Soland - Fashion tips and styles. * Channel 18 - Soland Comedy - Comedy shows. * Channel 19 - Calm Soland - Images of calming things with relaxing music. * Channel 20 - Soland Travel - Guide for people new to Soland. * Channel 21 - TalkSoland - Womens' talk shows. * Channel 22 - WeatherSoland - Weather. * Channel 23 - Soland Storage '''- Storage tips. * '''Channel 24 - International Channel - Shows in other languages. * Channel 25 - GameSoland - Game shows. * Channel 26 - Other Soland - Other things. National Holidays * Jan. 22 - Puffle Appreciation Day * Feb. 20-27 - Solar Festival * Mar. 30 - Independence Day * April 26 - Solandian Easter * July 24-30 - Snow Festival * October 30 - Halloween Eve * October 31 - Halloween * November 11 - Thanksgiving * December 25 - Pufflemas Education Education is very good with 96% of penguins passing their exams. Schools have many resources, such as gyms and nurses' offices. Daily life: Adults wake up at 6:00, and watch Soland 1 on TV. Chicks wake up at 6:45, and everyone eats breakfast. At 7:30, the chicks can play for a bit before school. Then at 8:30, the chicks go to school, and the adults go to work. At 2:45, everyone comes back home. Everyone watches TV until 5:00, which is dinnertime. After dinner, (6:00) everyone does some family activities (board games, physical activity) until 8:00, when the chicks go to bed. Adults go to bed at 9:30 pm. Health Health is good, with affordable health care. Science & Technology Science and technology is very good since the nation has 10 missiles. Foreign Relations *'Chinstrap - Very Good.' The two trade often, and Chinstrap is helping creatures from Soland pass their exams by letting them come to some of Chinstrap's world-famous universities. *'Union of Snowleviet Socialist Republics - Very Good.' The two are friendly with each other, and the two trade often, albeit not as often as Chinstrap trades with Soland. *'Gexon - Excellent.' Gexon and Soland have a mutual defense pact. *'Pengapore - Great.' Pengapore and Soland are trade partners.Category:Countries Category:Islands